chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Savanna Brenner
Savanna Aspen Brenner is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type one vampire who possesses no additional ability. She is technically 3 years old, but has been aged to a teenager using age alteration. Appearance A s a type one vampire, Savanna has pale white skin which shines in direct sunlight. Her eyes are now golden, and previously they were bright red immediately after her transformation, but when she was human they were a light brown. When she was a child, her hair was light brown too, but it has darkened since she was aged. She is quite petite, with a slim figure. When she was a toddler, her small stature made her look younger than her actual age, and most people would have guessed her to be 2 years old or younger. Personality Savanna has quite a quiet personality, as she's a little shy and can be uncertain of herself. She is however very curious. She also gets attached to people easily, and she's very optimistic and happy. She's very much a "glass half full" girl. Home Savanna originally lived with her parents in a small home in south England, and then for a few weeks she lived with the coven who turned her, not far from her original home. Now, she lives with her new coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities As a type one vampire, Savanna has enhanced speed and physical strength, immaculate senses and incredible agility and reflexes. She can sense the presences of other supernatural creatures and can track them. She is immortal, and eternally frozen at her current age. Her skin is impenetrable to almost anything. Her venom is capable of turning humans into vampires, killing most werecreatures and repairing her skin if it is ever broken. She has no additional unique ability on top of these. Family, Coven & Relationships Savanna is the eldest daughter of Susan-Marie and Mitch Brenner. She also has a younger sister, Chloe Brenner, who is currently 11 months old. When she was first turned, she was technically a member of an unnamed coven, the one which stole and bit her. However, she has since been adopted into the Firelock Coven. Its other members include: *Tannith and Tomas Reddan *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Lleucu Grey *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven, Keatley, Kyran and Hunter Firelock-Reddan *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Carina, Phoebe, Stella, Caleb, Kyler, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet *Alessia, Harrison and Ethan Grey *Nickolas, Molly and Loretta Grey *Louise, Roland and Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Lyle and Braedan Bennet History When Savanna was 3 years old, she was stolen from her birth family, and was turned by a coven of type one vampires. These broke the Firelock Coven's laws in many ways, and when they came to the attention of the ruling coven, Kitty Best was sent to deal with them. She found Savanna there. Even though she knew what the laws stated about turned children, she couldn't bear to kill the girl outright, and brought her back searching for an answer. Mick and Rosa Crinamorte-Best suggested that Sienna age her up instead. This was done, and after she agreed to follow the coven's laws, Savanna joined the coven. Etymology Savanna is a Spanish name which means "plateau". Her middle name, Aspen, is English and refers to a species of tree. Neither of these names hold much meaning or significance to her. Her surname, Brenner, is a German name and means "burner" or "one who burns things". This could refer to how her original coven were all killed and burned. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1